


"Me too!"

by itz_blakey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blakey/pseuds/itz_blakey
Summary: Patton, Logan, Virgil and Roman are in high school and they're all very gay (duh) and polyamourous.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi.", Virgil said as he sat down next to Patton. "Hey kiddo!", he answered in his usual cheery tone. "I've got something important to tell you but let's wait for the others.", the anxious one told him. Speaking of the devil: Roman and Logan arrived and sat down facing the others. The four of them always had lunch together in the school's cafeteria. Their peers always questioned themselves how a group of four completely different people could get along this well. "Greetings, wonderful human beings that are also my friends.", Roman greeted them. " 'Sup'.", Logan said holding up a vocabulary card with the word written on it, "Did I use that right?". "Yes, you did! I'm proud of you!", Patton exclaimed happily, "Virge wanted to tell us something important once you guys arrived. So, let's hear it.". "Well... I- I hope you don't hate me after this. But.. I'm gay. And it just felt wrong keeping it a secret any longer.", Virgil stuttered while fiddling with his hands and looking down at the table. "Oh, me too!", Roman responded smiling widely. "Yeah, same here, kiddo.", Patton said. "I have to go ahead and say that I too am homosexual.", Logan stated. They all looked at each other in disbelief before they burst out laughing. "Gays really do always come in groups, huh?", Virgil chuckled. "I'm also polyamourous.", Roman added casually. "Me too!", Patton, Virgil and Logan said at the same time. They looked at each other in complete silence, only to burst out laughing again. "What's next? We all fall in love with each other?", Patton asked giggling. "Pff... Yeah right.", Virgil snorted. Roman laughed at Virge's question and even Logan was laughing. "Hey, do you guys wanna hang out at my place after school?", Roman asked once they had all calmed down. Everyone agreed and they got up to actually get something to eat. After they were done with their lunch everyone went back to their classes. Time seemed to go by so painfully slow for the four of them because all of them were looking forward to hanging out with the other three at Roman's. When their last lesson was finally over, they rushed outside and met up there. "Everyone here? Okay, let's go.", with these words Roman started walking and the others followed him. They had to go by bus. The whole time on the bus they were being really loud and the bus driver almost made them leave the bus. They ended up having a lot of fun at Roman's place. They were watching some movies, playing some games and having a pillow fight or two. Since it was Friday all of them agreed to stay at Roman's house overnight. As they were all laying on their mattress and staring at the ceiling, they all realised something: "Sh*t, I'm in love."


	2. 2

A few weeks after they had realised their love for each other they were sitting on a bench in a park. Patton was playing with someone's dog. "How is it possible for someone to be this cute?", Logan asked. "I know, right?", Roman replied. "m o o d.", Virgil who was slowly sliding down the bench said, his voice cracking halfway through the word. "Are you in love with Patton?", Roman teased even though he was head over heels for that cute lil puffball too. "What? No... You're in love with Patton.", Virgil muttered under his breath. "I'm in love with Patton.", Logan said. "Wait really?", Virgil asked. "Oh, we were not stating the obvious? My bad.", was Logan's reply. "Maybe we're lucky and he likes all of us back.", Roman did what he did best: hoping, "And even if he doesn't. We should tell him. He deserves to know.". The dog and his owner had to go and Patton went back to the others without them noticing. "Who deserves to know what?", Patton asked. Virgil, Roman and Logan exchanged a few unsure looks. Then they nodded at each other, took a deep breath and answered him. Their answers were overlapping because everyone phrased it differently. Logan said: "We are all in love with you.". Roman said: "I love you." and Virgil mumbled: "We love you.". "Guys, I didn't understand a word.", Patton laughed, "Could you repeat that? But not everyone at once this time.". "Patton, we've come to the conclusion that all three of us are in love with you.", Logan explained. "Yeah, what he said...", Virgil added. "Really? This isn't some stupid joke, is it?", Patton asked. "Of course not! In what universe would I ever joke about love?", Princey responded, posing dramatically like always. "This is the best day of my life, I love you all so much!", Patton squealed and pulled them into a 'crush'ing (sorry not sorry) hug. After he let go of them he pecked everyone on the lips once. They stayed at Patton's place that day and cuddled all night.  
Patton woke up that night because he heard a loud thud and then someone cursing. Virgil had tried to get out of the room without waking up the others but had tripped over something. "Virgil? What are you doing?", Patton whispered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, Pat...", the emo replied. "Why are you awake?", Patton asked him. "I couldn't sleep.", he muttered. "Well.", Pat said and got up leaving only Roman and Logan on the bed who immidiately started cuddling with each other, "How about we go to the kitchen and get you something to eat and drink and then you try to sleep again?". Virgil nodded. Patton took his hand and they went to the kitchen together. "I'm not really hungry or thirsty. I've just got a lot on my mind.", Virgil confessed once they were in the kitchen. "For example?", Patton wanted to know. "I... I didn't lie when I said I love you. I do love you. But I also love Roman and Logan. But I didn't have the guts to tell them that when we were talking about our feelings for you. And now that you're dating us I'm scared that I might accidentally tell them.", Virgil explained. "You should tell them. You'll never know if they feel the same way about you until you tell them.", Patton said. "I know... It's just... So hard.", Virge sighed in frustration. "Tell me about it. I've been trying to tell you guys for forever.", the cheery one replied. The two of them began whisper-ranting about how cute the other two were. In Patton's room said two just woke up because they heard the talking in the kitchen growing louder.  
"Logan?", Roman asked followed by a yawn, "Where are Patton and Virgil?". "I don't know. Let's just keep cuddling.", Logan grumbled and pulled Roman closer. "As much as I would love to do that, I'm worried about our little puffball and my little ball of angst.", Roman said. "Your little ball of angst? He's my little ball of angst.", Logan declared. "How about 'our little ball of angst'?", Roman suggested and Logan nodded, "So... you like Virgil and Patton, huh?". Logan was blushing furiously while explaining: "A-actually I love you, Patton and Virgil.". "Really? Oh my goodness, this is perfect! I love you too. Now we just have to tell Virgil that we love him and hopefully he feels the same for us.", Roman said excitedly. And maybe a bit too loud. "Shhh, be quiet! He could hear you!", Logan whisper-yelled. "Calm down, we'll tell him anyway.", Roman tried to calm him down. He then took Logan's hand and dragged him to the kitchen where Virgil and Patton were still ranting about how cute they were. Said two didn't notice that Logan and Roman entered the kitchen and kept ranting. "I know right! Everytime I see Roman I wanna ask him who the fff..ork allowed him to be this handsome. And don't even get me started on Logan. Oh boy... He has no right to be this hot. Like excuse me, do you know how hard it is to not stare at you?", Virgil said while gesturing wildly. "And they're so cute too. Lo-", Patton started but was interrupted by the now blushing Roman and Logan. Logan cleared his throat and Roman said: "We wanted to talk to you two.". Pat and Virge were blushing now too. "Uh... S-sure.", the anxious guy said. "We just discovered that we are not only in love with Patton but also with each other and Virgil.", Logan explained. Virgil looked like he was shocked but after a few seconds he began to smile widely. "I love you too.", he confessed. "It's settled then, right? We're all dating each other now.", Roman said. They all agreed and went back to sleep.


End file.
